A cyber attack (such as a denial-of-service attack) may involve saturating a target with requests to slow down or prevent the target from responding to legitimate requests. The attack may force the target to reset, consume the target's resources to provide the service, and/or obstruct communication between the target and legitimate users. In certain situations, it may be desired to reduce attacks.